The Mysterious Vampire (On Hold)
by Dcfan21
Summary: A vampire in gotham is killing criminals and red hood and batman have to find out why.
1. Part I

''On a stormy gotham night,the red hood was currently on patrol,killing criminals like he always does. He walks down a dark, narrow street. In the shadows, he encounters a woman getting mugged by a guy with a gun.''

''Hey! Excuse me? Why don't you back away from the nice lady?'' he shouts.

''Red Hood!''

The Mugger points his gun at Red Hood but before he can shoot him,he gets snatched away by a blurry figure

''What the hell?!'' he thinks out loud.

A minute later,the guy's body drops to the ground. Two holes in his neck body drained of blood,with a blank expression on his face.

''What the hell happened to him?,Who was that?,What did they do to him?'' he thinks to himself.

Before Jason can go to the body,he quickly looks up and sees a shadowed figure. The figure turns and runs away.

''Hey! Come Back!'' He chases after the figure,but it's too late the person is gone.

The next day,Bruce Wayne is in his mansion watching the news.

''This just in, police have found a body was found with 2 bite marks in his neck, drained of blood. Was it an animal attack? Nobody knows.'' Vicki Vale says.

Bruce turns off the tv.

''A body found with two holes in his neck? I'd better look into this.'' Bruce suggested.

Bruce heads to the batcave, puts on his Batman suit, and heads off to the crime scene.

''Hey it's Batman.'' A random officer says.

''What happened here?'' Batman questions.

''I don't know. When we came here,we just saw him like this'' He shrugs. "It's a mystery."

''I'll take it from here.'' Batman insisted.

''You got it batman.'' The random officer agreed.

So Batman investigates the scene using his detective mode. He scans the body for the victim's name. His name was Adam Clark, 30 years old.

He scans the bite marks. The creature is a vampire, and it's name is alice washington.

''So a woman named Alice Washington killed this criminal but why?''

So After investigating the crime scene, Batman goes back to the batcave to find Alice.

''Did you find anything Master Bruce?'' Alfred appeared behind him with a tray of tea and biscuits.

''The victim was killed by a vampire.'' said Bruce.

Alfred raised his eyebrows. "A vampire?"

''Yes, I'm using the batcomputer to track down where she is as we speak.''

''I hope you can find her Sir.''

Alfred put down the tray and produced a small, glass vial. "Might I suggest this for your patrol tonight? Holy water, just in case."

Batman took the vial without saying a word. He turned back to the computer.

''Found her. She's at an old abandoned coffin warehouse.''

''Good luck.'' said Alfred.

So Batman heads off to the abandoned warehouse. When he gets there, he opens the door but the place is empty. Suddenly, Batman hears footsteps above him. He quickly looks up as Alice descends from the roof with a sword in her hand.

Batman back flips away her, throwing batarangs before touching the ground.

Alice slices the batarangs with her sword and charges at him, Slashing visciously at batman, batman dodges out of the way, but still ends up with deep cuts to his arms and chest.

''Who are you? and how did you find my location?'' she growls.

''Why did you kill that criminal?'' Batman asks through gritted teeth.

''Don't answer a question with a question! Answer me first. Who are you?!'' She yelled.

''I'm Batman. Now answer me.''

She lowers her sword to her side. ''Because he was a criminal, a bad guy.''

''So you thought that killing him was the best idea?''

She shrugs, and flashes her sharp teeth with an unnerving grin.

''Hey, in my book, if you want to make sure a criminal never hurts anyone again, you have to erase them off this earth.''

Batman stares at her for a moment. ''You know, you remind me of someone.''

''Really? Who?''

''These days he goes by the Red Hood.''

''Oh yeah, I saw him last night when I took out that mugger.''

''What? Are you going to kill him next?''

She shakes her head. ''No.''

''Why not? Why didn't you kill him after you killed the mugger?'' he questioned.

The smile faded from Alice's face, and her voice grew cold. ''That's none of your concern''

''So, are you going to kill me now?''

''I could kill you right now, but I'm not going to. she hissed. I'll let you live this time, but if I ever see you again, you might not be so lucky. I will kill you.'' she scolded.

Alice then departs. Batman goes back to the batcave so alfred can treat his wounds.

At The Batcave, Alfred is helping Bruce clean his wounds.

''You're lucky, Master Bruce.''

''I know, Alfred.'' Bruce agreed.

''What happened?''

''She took me by surprise. She was quiet, and very fast.'' Bruce replied.

''Did you take her to jail Sir?'' Alfred inquired.

''No, she escaped.''

Meanwhile, Red Hood is once again patrolling the streets of Gotham when he hears a scream. He runs towards the direction of the scream. It leads him to an alley, where he sees the shadowy figure. And it's the same figure red hood saw the other night.

''Hey!'' he calls.

The figure turns around, blood on her lips and on chin. Red Hood looks in horror.

''Wh-What are you?''

''A vampire.'' she says, with a terrifying grin.

Red Hood quickly pulls out his guns and starts shooting at her. Alice dodges every bullet with her vampire speed and tackles him to the ground.

''You? i remember you. I saw you last night. You tried to get in my way.'' she mentioned.

''So what? You're gonna kill me now?'' Jason sneers.

''No.''

''Why not? I tried to kill you.''

''True, But maybe I don't want to kill you.''

''Then what are you gonna do to me?''

''I'm gonna let you live.'' she says simply.

''Okay...uh, thanks?'' He raises an eyebrow.

''But first, I want to ask you a question.'' She leans in dangerously close, and Jason feels his arrogance fade fast.

''sure, ask away.''

Her voice is no more than a whisper. ''Last night, I met someone calling himself Batman, and he told me I reminded him of you. Do you know who this 'Batman' is?''


	2. Part II

Shoutout to Batmansson98 for editing for me :)

'And what if i do?'' Jason asked curiously.

''You kill criminals just like me.'' She snorted as if it were obvious.

''Wait...so that person you just killed was...''

''...A criminal. Don't worry- the hostage is long gone.''

Alice quickly gets to her feet looking up at him.

''What's wrong?''

''I hear a gang war going on.''

''Where?''

''About a few blocks from here,''

''Thanks for the heads-up'' Jason stated before finally getting to his feet.

"Whoa! Alice exclaimed, holding her arm in front of Jason as he attempted to leave the alley. Where are you going?

"To where the fight is." Jason snorted as though it weren't obvious already.

"Uh, no you're not! I'll take care of it - you can go do something else!"

"Listen lady, I can handle myself!"

"You're not going to make this easy for me are you?"

"Nope" Jason exclaimed, making Alice vexed.

"You know what? Forget it! I'm not going to stop you." She through her hands in the air and continued back down towards the main street.

''Ha!'' Jason exclaimed as he took off after Alice.

Red Hood and Alice head off to the scene of the gang war. It was a small fight taking place in an abandoned building.

"I love a good gang war!'' Jason withdraws his pistols.

"Well, wish me luck!" Jason chuckled before diving guns first into the altercation.

"The hell I am." Alice snorted as she followed red hood into the building.

Red Hood and Alice go in to the building through the entrance around the back.

"Hello gentlemen!"

"Well look who it is it's Red Hood and his little hoe" A gangster laughs, "What's your name? Little Red Riding Hood?" he laughs

"It doesn't matter what my name is. All that matters is that you're going to die."

First to pull their guns were the gangsters, some had AK-47's, some had shotguns or MP5 Submachine Guns. Next to draw was Red Hood and lastly, Alice. Alice managed to dodge every bullet that came in her direction and she fired some shots, killing three guys. Red Hood swiftly reloaded and shot four guys expertly. A gangster appeared from the shadows and shot Jason at point-blank from behind, the bullet hitting him in the shoulder. Jason reacts quickly, but the agonizing pain makes it feel like he is moving in slow motion. He breaks the gangster's nose with a precise forearm block.  
Red Hood growls in agony and stumbles.

Alice looks over and sees Jason clutching his shoulder with his right hand. The gangster is about to shoot him in the head, when Alice quickly tackles the gangster to the ground and bites his throat out, watching him bleed to death.

The remaining gangsters flee. Alice approaches Jason.

"So, wish me luck, huh? Mister I almost got killed.'' Alice said in a taunting manner.

Red Hood snarled "Shut up!"

"Just come with me."

Alice sees the blood stain on the shoulder of his costume and quickly turns away so that she doesn't go crazy and drain him dry.

"Where are we going?" Red Hood asked through gritted teeth as he followed Alice down to the warehouse district.

"To my warehouse. I'll patch you up."

"Thanks" Red Hood nodded.

Alice takes Jason to her warehouse. She rubs alcohol on his wound, gets him to bite down on a rag and then uses a sharp knife and tweezers to pull the bullet out. She sponges it over to cleanse the wound and then bandages his shoulder.

"It will be sore for a few weeks" Alice said "And you never did answer my question: Do you know the identity of The Batman?"

Red Hood grimaced in pain "He used to be my mentor"

"Your mentor?" Alice was getting curious now.

Red Hood nodded. "Yes but he replaced me and now he's got someone else."

"Does that upset you?"

Red Hood looked down. "It did, but I got over it"

Alice narrowed her eyes. Something in his voice didn't convince her, but she didn't comment on her thought.

'"OK" Was what she said instead.

Red Hood stated "Now I have got to ask you some questions."

''What questions?''

"How long have you been a vampire?" he asked.

"500 years." She replied quickly.

Red Hood gasped, almost disbelieving. "Really?!"

"Yes" she replied.

Red Hood was intrigued. "Wow - Were you born a vampire or were you turned?"

"I was turned." she said.

Red Hood probed for more information. "How old were you when you were turned?"

"I was twenty-eight."

"Quite young." He nods in amazement.

"Say, how old are you?" She asked him.

Red Hood replied "Twenty-five."

"What is your real name?"

"Why do you need to know?" He spat bitterly.

"I just wanted to know"

"I do not feel comfortable revealing my identity"

"Why not?"

"I prefer to remain anonymous...it's better that way."

"Fair enough. Well...my name is Alice."

"Alice. I like that name."

"Thanks." Alice smiles, with a small blush covering her cheeks.

Red Hood smiled back "You're welcome."

The two of them smiled at each other for a few seconds until Jason finally decided to speak.

Red Hood looked at her patching him up. "So uh...are you finished yet?"

"yeah I'm done."

Jason nodded. "Thanks''. Jason stood, pulling his shirt and jacket back on when he stood.

''So...I guess we'll meet each other again tomorrow night?"

''Actually, I think we should go out separate ways. But it was nice meeting you."

Jason nodded solemnly. "Oh okay."

Alice just nodded.

Red Hood and Alice agreed to go their separate ways.

Alice thought to herself "Phew! What was that feeling I had earlier? Am I developing feelings for him? I hope not."

Red Hood thought as he walked to his motorcycle. "Why was I smiling at her? Am I starting to like her? I'm not the type to get hung up on some...girl."


	3. Part III

The next day. jason is at his hideout checking his guns,cleaning them,and reloading them.

''So Alice is a vampire? I can't believe it. I didn't think they even exist.'' Jason thinks to himself.

After reloading his guns, Jason goes to take a shower. While taking a shower, he closes his eyes and starts having flashbacks of last night and the night before.

''You have to have a reason for killing criminals you can't be doing it just for the hell of it. Why are you doing it? what game are you playing?'' jason says to himself.

After taking a shower and drying off, he puts on his clothes and decides to find Alice.

''I'm sorry alice but I got to find out what game are you playing.'' Jason says.

So Jason goes into the city to find her until he realized she took him to a warehouse but he doesn't know which warehouse.

He tries to remember but he can't.

''I can't remember I guess I'll have to look around until I either remember or I figure it out.'' Jason proclaimed.

So jason looks around gotham to try and find her. While Jason is trying to find her, Bruce is in the batcave, putting on his batsuit.

''So sir what are you going to do if you run into her again?'' Alfred Questions.

''I don't trust her alfred she has to be doing this for a reason.'' Batman mutters.

''What are you going to do sir?'' Alfred debated.

''I'm going to ask her why she's really doing this.'' Batman decided.

''But she said she would kill you next time.'' Alfred mentioned.

''I can take care of myself alfred. I'm going to find her.'' Bruce muttered.

''Wait master Bruce.'' Alfred cautioned.

Alfred walks away and commes back with a knife.

''For a last resort.'' Alfred suggested.

''Alfred I won't need it.'' Batman insinuated.

''Take it anyway sir.'' Alfred insists.

Bruce takes the knife and heads off to her warehouse.

30 minutes later, he makes it and goes inside he quickly looks up at the ceiling to see if she's up there she's not up there. He looks around quickly and she's nowhere.

''She's not here.'' Batman thinks to himself.

After he says that, he hears a voice behind him.

''What the hell are you doing here?!'' Alice barked.

He turns around and Alice was standing there.

''Do you want me to kill you?'' Alice implied.

''Why are you really doing this?'' Batman countered.

''Doing what?'' Alice replied.

''Killing criminals? you have to have a real reason.'' Batman says.

''And what if I did? what if the reason I told you was bullshit? why should i tell you? why don't i just kill you?'' Alice says in a dark tone.

''You're not gonna kill me.'' Batman answered.

''You sure about that?'' Alice retorts.

''Alice?'' Red Hood says.

Alice turns around and sees Red Hood.

''Red Hood?'' Alice whispered.

''You know her?'' Batman asks.

''Yeah.'' Red Hood replied.

''What are you doing here?'' Batman Questions.

''I came here for my own reasons.'' Red Hood acknowledged.

''Why are you here?'' Alice asks Red Hood.

''What are you planning?'' Red Hood asks Alice.

''What are you talking about?'' Alice responds.

''Why are you killing criminals?'' Red Hood responded.

''Maybe for the same reason you are?'' Alice countered.

''Tell the truth Alice.'' Red Hood begged.

''It's none of your business! either of you!'' Alice roared

''What are you afraid of Alice?'' Batman asks curiously.

''SHUT UP!'' Alice spat venomously.

''I just asked you an honest question.'' Batman retorts.

''You know what batman? I don't need to answer to you'' Alice scorns.

Alice walks over to Red Hood.

''Or you either'' Alice says.

''I'm leaving. If I come back and you're still here, I'll kill you both.'' Alice threatened.

Alice then departs leaving red hood and batman alone.

''How do you know who Alice is?'' Batman addressed.

''That's none of your concern.'' Red Hood uttered.

Red Hood then departs.

''He said the same thing alice said to me.'' Batman thinks to himself.

After Red Hood leaves the warehouse, he suddenly encounters Alice on a rooftop, looking at the ground.

''Hey. You okay?'' Red Hood chimed in and said.

''Leave me alone.'' Alice groaned.

''I'm just asking if you're okay.'' Red Hood commented.

''Why can't you stick your nose out of my business?'' Alice grunted.

''Why can't you tell me why you're really doing this?'' Red Hood argued.

''Because I don't wanna talk about it. Please just let it go.'' Alice says through her teeth.

''Whatever'' Red Hood scoffed.

''Good. Is that the only thing you wanna ask me?'' Alice Questioned.

''Well...no.'' Red Hood answered.

''What else?'' Alice responds.

''Why do you want to go separate ways? you and I could make a good team'' Red Hood proposed.

''I work alone. I'm a lone wolf'' Alice revealed.

''Why?'' Red Hood asked.

''Because that's how I roll! Always had, always will.'' Alice hissed.

''Oh Ok.'' Red Hood commented.

''Why do you wanna work with me anyway?'' Alice Wondered.

''Just asking.'' Red Hood implied.

''Okay...'' Alice says awkwardly.

An awkward silence goes on for a minute.

''So...'' Alice says.

''So...what?'' Red Hood answers.

''Why are you still here? i've answered your questions go and fight crime or something.'' Alice responds.

''You're just gonna stay here?'' Red Hood questions.

''No when you get off this roof, i'm leaving'' Alice replies.

''Ok well bye.'' Red Hood says.

''Goodbye.'' Alice blandly says.


	4. Part IV

6 months later, Jason decides to go out without his costume and go to a bar.

''What can I get you sir?''

''I'll take some whiskey.''

''On the rocks?''

''No thanks.''

''Alright. here you are sir.''

''Thank you.'' Jason drinks his whiskey and then turns to the right and sees the back of a woman with long black hair. He gets up from his stool and goes over to her to hit on her. ''Hey beautiful you come here often?'' She turns around and Jason is shocked when he sees her face.

''No. Why?''

*thinking* Alice?! What is she doing here?

''Hello?''

''Huh?''

''Why did you ask me if I come here often?''

''Oh uh just asking?''

''Okay...''

''Say by any chance, what's your name?''

''Uh Alice'' *thinking* Shit! It is her, it really is her!

''What's yours?''

''J-Jason''

''Jason. Cute name''

''T-thank you''

''Are you ok?''

''Yeah fine.''

''So jason? How old are you?''

''25''

''Cool''

*thinking* Okay she doesn't know who I am let's keep it that way. Maybe I should just roll with this and she may even start to like me and tell me more about herself* ''So Alice? You want to go out somewhere?''

''Go out where?''

''To a club or something?''

''I don't like clubs''

''A restaurant?''

''I don't go to restaurants''

''Get some ice-cream?''

''I don't eat ice cream.''

Jason then remembered that because Alice is a vampire she can't eat human food anymore. ''Well where do you want to go?''

''How about the beach?''

''Okay we'll go to the beach''

So Jason and Alice leave the bar and head in the direction of the beach.

''So Alice where are you from?''

''I was born here in Gotham.''

''Oh okay''

''What about you?''

''Same here. Born and raised a Gothamite.''

''I see.''

''Do you have any hobbies?''

''Not many. What about you?''

''I don't have many hobbies either''

''Do you have a job?''

''Yes but not in the daytime''

''Why not in the daytime?''

''Because I sleep all day.''

''You sleep all day? So you never go outside in the daytime?''

''No''

''Why not?''

''Because of the sun''

''The sun?''

''Yeah the sunlight, I get sunburned very easily.''

''Okay''

''Well if you're asking questions I'm going to swim in the water.'' Alice takes off all her clothes leaving her completely nude.

''Whoa! Whoa! Hold on maybe you shouldn't go in the water naked''

''Why not? I've been doing it for a while''

''Because...nevermind.''

''Whatever'' Alice goes into the water and dives in only to come to the surface 10 secs later. ''Hey! You want to join me?''

''No I'm just fine where I am''

"Whatever, again!''

Jason starts thinking to himself ''Wow. She's beautiful and sexy and...gah! What am i doing? I don't like her but...why can't i stop looking at her?''


	5. Part V

Not long after, Alice gets out of the water and puts her clothes back on. "Hey, are you ok?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because all you did was stare at me. Were you daydreaming or something?"

"Yeah, that happens sometimes."

"Okay..."

"Well, I'll see you later."

"Where are you going?"

"Home. I'm tired."

"You don't look tired."

"But you don't know that."

"Alright, that's it!"

"What's it?"

"At the bar, the stuttering, here, you keep looking at me, and now, you're saying you're going home."

"Um...what are you talking abou-"

"Shut up! What is going on here?! Do you know me?!"

'I might as well tell her the truth before she gets pissed off. She knows something's up.'

"Well?"

"Alice."

"Yeah?"

"I have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"I do know you."

"How?"

"Because I'm the Red Hood."

"What...?"

"Yes. I'm Red Hood."

Alice is silent for a minute then she burts out laughing. "Hahahaha! You're Red Hood? Really?"

"I'm serious."

"Yeah right, and I'm a magician. Get the fuck out of here."

"You really don't believe me?"

"No! Tell me the truth!"

"I did tell you the truth."

"No, you didn't!"

"Yes, I did."

"Tell. Me. The. Truth...Now!"

"I. Told. You. The. Truth."

"You know what? Fuck you!" Alice walks off the beach leaving Jason all alone.

'Okay, so she didn't believe me...'

*The next night*

Red Hood is out on patrol, he hears police sirens and runs to the sound. It was Alice running from the cops.

'Why are they chasing her?' Alice releases her wings and starts to fly into the sky. She flies into a dark alley and hides until the police drive by. Red Hood appears on a rooftop. "Hey."

"Oh, uh, hey."

"Why were the cops chasing you?"

"Because they caught me killing a criminal."

"Oh. Did you explain them it was a criminal?"

"No, I just ran."

"Why did you do that?"

"Because it was fun."

"Haha, alright."

"So, can i tell you what happened to me the other night?"

"Uh, sure."

"So, the other night, I met this guy named Jason and he tells me he's Red Hood, isn't that funny?"

"Haha yeah, that is pretty funny."

"Haha yeah, but it's sad really."

"Why?"

"Because...I was starting to like him..."

'She started to like me...? Wow...maybe I should tell her to give 'Jason' another chance.'

"You did?"

"Yeah."

"Maybe you should give him another chance."

"What are talking about? We weren't on a date."

"That's not what I'm saying."

"Then what are you saying?"

"This Jason was probably joking."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he was probably just messing with you."

"Hmm...maybe I will give him another chance then."

"Great, that's grea-"

"Ooor...maybe I won't."

"What? Why? I'm just saying give him another chan-"

"I know it's you...Jason."


End file.
